starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Science vessel
|fgcolor= |image=Amerigo SC1 CineBattleAmerigo1.jpg |imgdesc= |early=2478 (general) :2499 (Explorer-class) :2505 (Kurzweil-class) |comiss=2503 (Kurzweil-class) |create=2504 (Raynor's Raiders variant) |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Support and exploration vessel |length=Approx. 571 metersBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. |width=Approx. 571 meters |height=Approx. 429 meters |faction= |armaments=EMP (missiles) |job=*Border surveillance/study *Electronic warfare *Research and development |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The science vessel is a type of terran starship used for general exploration and scientific research purposes. Overview Science vessels have been in use since at least 2478.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. ''Explorer''-class The terrans of the Koprulu Sector built Explorer-class science vessels to conduct a wide range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout the Koprulu Sector and beyond to study anomalous phenomenaUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and early on, search for alien life. In addition, the Confederacy's Epsilon Squadron used science vessels extensively for border surveillance and study. Explorer-class commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare. The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities. Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a defensive matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead)Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and irradiation of a target via a high-energy stream of radioactive particles developed from technologies in nuclear waste disposal, saturating it with damaging energy. For increased energy output, a titan reactor could be installed. All science vessels possessed Ghost Program files, stored in a secure room at the bottom of the vessel, in case a ghost required "repair" (what amounted to medical aid in the program).Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. When contact with the protoss and zerg devolved into open warfare, many Explorer''s were requisitioned by military authorities to provide electronic warfare and support for forces in the field, along with aiding the research and development of new weapons and technologies.Specialist Fields-StarCraft Beta. Accessed on 2008-02-01 After the , the Terran Dominion substituted the raven for the expensive science vessel in the battlefield support role.Nomad Raiders-type During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders were able to develop a new class of science vessel. This model can carry out hull repairs through nano-technology and retains the irradiation function from its predecessor.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. The Dominion Armed Forces were seen using this type of science vessel later in the war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. ''Kurzweil''-class The Kurzweil-class science vessel is an experimental craft, designed by Valerian Mengsk, and in service by 2505.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Science vessel (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Science vessel Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost being irradiated]] Science vessels acted as unseen support units in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova was able to call down irradiation,Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. EMPs and a scan function that gave info on enemy strengths, weaknesses and history.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Science vessel (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Science vessel Quotations. Known Science Vessels *''Amerigo'' (Explorer-class) *[[Brin|DS Brin]] (Kurzweil-class) Variants *Elite Science Vessel *Kang Science Station Known Science Vessel Commanders/Crewmen *Captain Sandler *Specialist First Class Dr. Martens *Jenson Archimedes *Magellan References ru:Научное судно Category:Terran starship classes Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units